


kaemaki+kirumi+miu nsfw alphabet

by sneak1millionbread



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, NSFW Alphabet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:35:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneak1millionbread/pseuds/sneak1millionbread
Summary: just a alphabet thingy with my favourite shipjsnsjsjjhh
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki/Iruma Miu/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	kaemaki+kirumi+miu nsfw alphabet

**A = Aftercare (what they like to do after intimate moments?)**

as a dom, Kirumi and Kaede would make sure both Maki and Miu are okay and alright, they wouldn't know what they would do if they found out that Maki or Miu didn't enjoy it or they had hurt them in anyway.

after they were positive that Maki and Miu are alright, they would take turns taking baths and then they would spent the whole day cuddling or sleeping.

**B = Body part- (their favourite body part, their own selfs or their partners)**

basically both Miu and Kaede are both gay for abs and they're lucky that Maki and Kirumi has them.

while Kirumi and Maki are too homo for their lust lust filled eyes.

**C = Cum (anything that has to do with cum basically)**

most of the times, Maki would be the one to beg, Miu comes in second and she'll beg like a slut and both Kirumi and Kaede enjoys edging them to the edge.

**D = Dirty secret (a little dirty secret about them)**

all the girls LOVES bunny suits, but only in private. Once Maki had to wear a bunny suit for a specific target that religiously goes to the strip club and once she came home her girlfriends saw her in her work suit, pretty suspicious but they couldn't help but find their bottom assassin girlfriend in a red bunny suit hot as hell.

**E =** **Experience (how experienced are they?)**

they have zero experience, it's all mostly just instincts.

**F = Favourite position (what position do they like the most?)**

Kirumi behind Maki, Kaede in front of Maki and Miu behind Kaede.

lowkey forgot what this position called butsjshshhdhdd

**G = Goofy (how serious are they during these moments?)**

they're pretty serious during these moments.

**H = Hair (how well groomed are they?)**

they're all bare.

**I = Intimacy (how romantic are they during moments like these?)**

although Kirumi and Kaede are more sensual and would leave soft touches and kisses, they would go absolute HAM on special days like birthdays or anniversaries.

**J = Jack off (a masturbation headcanon about one or more of them)**

they're not big on masturbation, yes even Miu. They would only do it whenever they're too needy or sexual.

**K = Kinks (one or more kinks of theirs)**

imma just list for everyone

Maki- begging, mommy kink, praise kink, dirty talk, blindfolds, gags, orgasm control and denial.

Kirumi- mommy kink.

Kaede- mommy kink, praise kink and dirty talk.

Miu- spanking, praise kink, dirty talk, gags, blindfolds, orgasm control an denial.

**L = Location (their favourite location?)**

the bedroom. They enjoys the soft feeling supporting them while they fuck aight??

**M= Motivation (what gets them going?/turn on's?)**

  * really Maki enjoys calling them mommies/mistresses
  * Kirumi sometimes likes being called a 'dirty maid' , 'whore' or even 'slut'
  * only whenever she's feeling a little more affectionate, Kaede would use a vibrator while teasing them.
  * Miu and Maki loves light bondage, so Kirumi and Kaede would use gag balls and blindfolds on the two.



**N = "No" (turn off's?/what they won't do?)**

doing anything that would make the other uncomfortable or hurting them in a way that they don't like. Unless the others explicitly consented.

**O = Oral (who's the giving and who's the receiving?)**

they're all a switch actually, they all liked to be both but it's usually Kirumi and Kaede being the giving and Maki and Miu being the receiving.

**P = Pace (are they fast and rough? or are they more slow and sensual?)**

again, Kirumi and Kaede are usually slow and sensual, but on special days/occasions they would go fast and rough (Maki and Miu asked for it and each gave their consent)

**Q = Quickie (do they prefer a quickie more than a proper intimate moment?)**

no.

none of them are about to lose their jobs/careers over their intimate moments.

**R = Risk (are they're some daredevils/risk takers?)**

nah. None of them are. They like to keep what their doing behind closed doors, behind closed doors.

**S = Stamina (how many rounds?)**

the doms usually four or five rounds while the subs are three or four rounds. On a good day, five.

**T = Toys (do they have/use toys? if so, do they use it on themselves or their partners?)**

THEY FUCKING LOVE VIBRATORS, DILDOS, GAG BALLS, BASICALLY EVERY SINGLE SEX TOYS TO BE NAMED. It's mostly used on each partners, rarely on themselves.

**U = Unfair (how teasing are they?)**

Kirumi and Kaede with their damn teasing making Maki and Miu even more needy in bed.

**V = Volume (how loud are they?)**

Miu's usually the loudest.

Maki would try her best to content her moans and control her volume but once the strap on hits that one spot, oh she's letting go of all of that dignity and join just as loud as Miu.

**W = Wild cards (a random headcanon about a character)**

Kirumi in lingerie or Maki in bunny suit drives both Kaede and Miu insane.

**X = X-ray (what goes on under those clothes)**

both Kirumi and Maki are fucking rip, a maid legit sometimes lifts the couch to vacuum and a assassin has to do insane parkours to catch up with their targets.

**Y = Yearning (how high is their sex drive?)**

Maki and Miu are literally the most submissive sluts in the fucking relationship, theirs is pretty high, only if the doms did a good amount of teasing before diving in.

**Z = Zzz (how quickly do they fall asleep after their intimate moments?)**

it's not easy to stay up if you're a disastrous bottom in a relationship with a very dangerous top woman who could fuck you hard into the mattress until you beg like a whore to let you cum anything, is it?

**Author's Note:**

> haha im horny😳😳


End file.
